


s(a)tan twitter

by rosyinnie, Spicycrab



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, F/F, M/M, MIKO IS ALSO A HESBIAN, Multi, akira is a hey mamas mlm, annoying ass soundcloud rappers still exist, mentions of danganronpa :nauseated_face:, mikimiko and ryokira have a gc where they just talk shit about each other, miko is an anime dudebro, no beta readers we die like men, ryo is an eva fan, ryo is still dramatic and annoying, ryokira real mikimiko real #fuckhets!, stupid horse i just fell out of the porche, technical happy ending, they're all on anitwt / stantwt if you never experienced hell you wont get this, we are actually going to hell for writing this, we probably will eventually mention something from other canon doe, we're so right abt that, welcome to what i assume taking cocaine is!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyinnie/pseuds/rosyinnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicycrab/pseuds/Spicycrab
Summary: ryo on twitter be like "komaeda 'kinnies' aren't real, you factkin me. he is me, I am him. DNI if you are an identity thief /srs' what will he door in other words, a ridiculously over-headcanoned social media AU
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. the funnies funners and more

**Author's Note:**

> we're so sorry. we're so fucking sorry. we really are. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH SIKE!! TAKE THAT SHIT MOTHERFUCKERS! WE MADE A DEVILMAN SOCIAL MEDIA AU IN 2020 WE'RE POWERFUL MAN.

**THE ACCOUTS**

you have to read this   
  


**@Ryokirastruggles**

**(501k followers)**

**Ran by miko, supposedly a secret, but literally everyone knows it**

**Posts like 90% of ryo and akiras tweets because they always struggle**

**More popular than ryo because some people don’t want to hate follow him**

**Pfp is just a pic of ryo with a big X over it**

**Most famous struggle account via the power of gay bruh moments**

**Tweets abt the Queer Platonic GC (™)**

##  **RYO @officialryoasuka**

##  **(500k followers)**

**At the BEGINNING he has matching kawoshin pfps with @heymamasmlm**

**He later changes to a komaeda layout**

**Hates popular anime**

**Problematic. Very problematic**

**Hates everything**

**Has a wattpad (he’s evil ok) its called “traitorofthestate”**

**“Not today god” instead of “not today satan”**

**Has the worst headcanons**

**Bakudeku shipper probably**

**Talks about illegal things in broad daylight**

**‘Cringe’ at everything**

**Danganronpa fan. Kins komaeda. Won’t shut up about it.**

**‘IF YOU KIN KOMAEDA ITS A PERSONAL ATTACK ON ME. KIN DOUBLES PLEASE DON’T INTERACT’**

**“AKIRA IS BEING KOMAEDAKINPHOBIC TONIGHT I’M BREAKING UP WITH HIM I CAN’T HANDLE THIS ABUSE!!” 2 mins later “i educated him guys its ok now but pls send him anon hate he needs to learn his lesson”**

**Bio: #FUCKONEPEICE stream 1000 gecs unless you’re a poser (not listening to gecgecgec), m/w @heymamasmlm #engaged #relationshipstuggles #onandoff**

**Backup account is @officialnagitokomaeda**

**Unironically says nya**

**Uses OwO to fuck with people because they think he’s a furry and wants to keep that going**

**Calls all of his clothes gucci even when its not gucci**

**Sends himself anon hate and makes a big deal out of it**

**Makes 25 cancel threads a day**

**Everyone on twitter hates him and he thrives on it** ****

**Has a twitch channel because of course he does**

##  **AKIRA @heymamasmlm**

##  **(40k followers)**

**AT THE BEGINNING has matching .jpeg kawoshin pfps with @officialryoasuka**

**he/him 18 moments**

**“Love laugh love!”**

**Watches bnha and haikyuu probably lets not lie**

**“Yo” 500k likes**

**Probably posts shit like ‘if he watches anime marry him’ and @’s ryo**

**Bio is ‘banger tweets only’**

**Profile picture is of himself, kirito, goku, or kawoshin if he’s not having relationship troubles with ryo. Switches to that ugly ass mf in tokyo ghoul what’s his name kaneki when ryo breaks up with him**

**Anitwt is fed up with his relationship struggles with Ryo and there are 15 cancel threads on why they should shut up about their relationship struggles. People still stay tuned to what happens doe**

**@RYOKIRASTURGGLETWEETS IS AN ACCOUNT THAT POSTS THEIR RELATIONSHIP TWEETS**

**Tweets like “me and ryo are so through...i’m done with him” and then 2 hours later its “me and ryo are getting married!!” with a picture of them at a hatsune miku concert**

**“When bae shoots someone… but it’s a hetero… guyssss should we stay together he’s killing ppl but it’s like kinda cool of him??l”**

**Breaks twitter whenever he posts a picture of himself**

**Has been accused of being a catfish almost every week. It is now a common occurrence in stan twitter**

**People either love or hate him**

**Has a carrd that miki made for him and the only thing is his dni category is ‘DO NOT FOLLOW IF YOU BELIEVE JFK KINNIES DON’T EXIST’ and follow basic dni criteria**

##  **MIKI @sapphass**

##  **(25k followers)**

**Only watches anime with wlw relationships in it**

**Friendzones everyone except @sapphassesgf**

**The crush oomf**

**Every single tweet of hers is ‘i love my gf!!!!’ and ‘girls hehe’**

**Has a lesbian twibbon**

**Watches she ra**

**When two girls in her favorite anime/cartoon stand next to each other she immediately head canons them as lesbian (wait this is me tho)**

**‘Homophobes don’t interact biphobes don’t interact all gays are valid’**

**Protector of the gay community**

**Makes those tweets like ‘open thread!!! You are loved’**

**CUTE FANCAMS**

**Only mlm ship she likes is killugon (but she’s not a weird shipper so its baby)**

**Bio is ‘girls… <3 matching with @sapphassesgf!!! Stream TOH and SPOP!’**

**AESTHETIC CARRD AESTHETIC CARRD**

**On kpop twitter because of the pretty women**

**Listens to girl in red**

##  **THE OTHER MIKI (miko?) @sapphassesgf**

##  **(54k followers)**

**Hey mamas lesbian**

**Also on tiktok makes thirst traps**

**Wears snapbacks**

**Drinks monster energy**

**Cat emojis**

**Watches dragon ball and naruto thats it**

**‘If she watch anime wife her’**

**Speaks like a dude bro is a dude bro**

**Hesbian ngl ngl**

***sniff* probably *starts to cry* uses evageeks *fucking dies***

**Watched evangelion for the mechas and got annoyed when it started to get all deep**

**Doesnt even have comphet came out of the womb liking women and knowing it (chad)**

**“Im a part of alt tiktok” *is not apart of alt tiktok***

**Thinks 100 gecs is stupid**

**Unironically calls himself alpha**

**Lots of followers, most from tik tok**

**Bio is ‘| HE/HIM | BANGER TWEETS | @SAPHASS IS MY SOULMATE AND GF (hands off). dni if you’re straight, WATCH #NARUTO AND #DRAGONBALL AND #NOGAMENOLIFE’ | IF YOU LIKE SAO HIT ME UP THAT SHIT SLAPPPPPPSSSSSS. | EVA FANS DNI UNLESS U THINK ASUKA IS HOTTT’**

**Won’t shut up about asuka and rei being babes (“LMFAO IMAGINE SHIPPING KAWOSHIN THERE AREN’T EVEN ANY HOT BABESSSS”) and how shit the philosophical part of evangelion was**

#  **Queerplatonic gc**

**All over the tl. They never shut up about it.**

**Multiple threads about the queerplatonic gc, mostly made by miko and akira**

**Nobody cares about it but them but it’s okay because everyone just. knows.**

**‘Vines about the queerplatonic gc’ ‘funniest moments about the queerplatonic gc’ ‘shit the queerplatonic says’ WE GET IT.**

**“Omg in the Gc earlier…” “WE KNOWW”**

**“Qpgc struggles” account has 4 followers (them) so they just post struggles on the ryokira one**

**Their queerplatonic gc screenshots somehow get likes. I don’t know how but they do.**

**Clog up the timeline having entire conversations about the queerplatonic gc. WE DONT CARE!!!!!!!!**

**The gc is kinda problematic but only because of ryo and he gets kicked like every 2 days but akira lets him back in**

**Ryo and miko fighting over miko’s shit taste consists of half the gc. The other half is mikomiki flirting or ryokira flirting and the others are like GET A ROOM ALREADY.**

**“When the e-couple flirt in #general”**

**Miko and akira hype moments because they watched dragonball together**

**Gc moments be like GRRRR ARF ARF ARF BARK BARK or “AAAAAAAAAAAAAA” “AAAAAAAAA” “SHUT THE FUCK UP”**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

  
The following conversation is from screenshots from @ryoakirarelationshipstruggles.

‘Officially broke up with @officialryoasuka………… nobody hmu please.’ - @heymamasmlm 

‘AKIRA AKA @heymamasmlm JUST BROKE UP WITH ME!? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO LITERALLY WE WERE SHOOTING STRAIGHT PEOPLE TOGETHER...IT WAS SO FUN… OOMFS WAS THAT PROBLEMATIC!?’ - @officialryoasuka

‘Yo isn’t that illegal’ - @soundcloudrapper102181

‘YOOOO ARENT YOU IRRELEVANT?!?’ - @officialryoasuka

‘Bro shut the fuck up i have FIFTEEN PLAYS ON MY SOUNDCLOUD ACCOUNT. Don’t insult my flow. Me and the homies know wsp.’ - @soundcloudrapper102181

‘Uhhh last time i checked you’re not 100 gecs, so i dont fucking give a shit. Im going through a lot right now and even bringing up soundcloud is really komaedakinphobic because that’s where the f*ngersinhisass audio is uploaded to.’ - @officialryoasuka

‘@heymamasmlm can you untag me??? i’m just trying to show the tl how beautiful my gf is and i don’t want to be involved with your fifth break up with ryo this week’ - @sapphass

‘Oh well Sorry we have relationship problems, unlike YOU we have banger tweets tho so lmfao’ -@officialryoasuka

‘YEAH miki we come up with ORIGINAL stuff instead of posting ‘open thread for a smile!!!!’ every day and putting puppy pictures in it which i love but STILL WHERE ARE YOUR BANGER TWEETS’ - @heymamasmlm

‘Akira what the HECK, i’m gonna have to talk to the queer platonic GC about this, because you’re being really toxic so we might kick you… just sayin… :/’ - @sapphass

‘whats the fucking situationnnnnn bro i just finished watching dragon ball z. I cried like a little BITCH AT IT YO. anyways are akira and ryo fighting again lmao this is why men are losers’ - @sapphassesgf

‘Omg hiiii baby!! (pleading emoji) ty ty for coming to the rescue ilysmmmm, yes they’re being super toxic rn… and i don’t like swearing but… it’s really hecking bad this time they won’t untag me’ - @saphass

‘No problem babe just let the alpha take care of it mwah ily. ANYWAYS RYO AND AKIRA WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY GIRL??? SHE’S T A K E N OKAY?? Ill have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just ANOTHER (1/?)

‘MIKO TAKE A CHILL PILL SMHHHH i mean dragonball slaps but ur clearly taking it personally to get this worked up over a twitter thread, smdh this drama lives in my head rent free…’ -@heymamasmlm

‘Dragonball fucking sucks’ - @officialryoasuka (5000 replies, 750 quote retweets, 5 likes)

‘This is why we broke up...we just can’t agree on anything. And i bought you 100 gecs tickets...i thought we could make it work...bae /r….we had kawoshin pfps..” - @heymamasmlm

‘babe…… you really bought 100 gecs merch……? /srs’ @officialryoasuka

‘Yes bae… tickets… a t-shirt… an album… for you… babe…. /srs /r /comebacktome’ -@heymamasmlm

‘SHUT UP ALREADY MY GOD IM BUSY TRYING TO WIFE ASUKA FROM SWORD ART ONLINE. WAIT I MEANT NEON GENESIS EVANGELION. WHO CARES THEY’RE BOTH HOT BUT BRUH…… STOP DISTRACTING ME’ -@sapphassesgf 

‘Mind your FUCKING BUSINESS miko, akira is being SUPER /R RIGHT NOW and i’m considering getting back together w/ him omg hehe bae /srs’ - @officialryoasuka

‘guys can you pls untag me… i’m trying to make a cute kittens thread and your relationship drama is distracting me :( anyways please go like and retweet my kakegurui x twice edit!!!! I worked super hard on it!!!! Xoxo’ - @sapphass

‘REALLY RYO!? OMG BABE DM!! I have a 100 gecs kawoshin edit for you ahah [😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/)’ -@heymamasmlm

‘FINALLY YOU ALL ARE SHUTTING THE FUCK UP. anyways who here watched the latest episode of sword art online bros i fucking CRIED at that shit. Kirito is such a relatable main character he is the actual GOAt and asuna reminds me of you know who[😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/)’ - @sapphassesgf

‘Miko dm me about it later i have to talk to ryo about going to a hatsune miku concert together for our 1 hour getting back together anniversary in 59 minutes’ - @heymamasmlm

‘ALRIGHT BRO. @sapphass lets watch SAO together mountain dew and flaming hot doritos on me [😼😼😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/)’

‘ANYWAYS GO PLUG MY SOUNDCLOUD THERE’S A WHOLE LOT OF BANGERS IN THERE. Me and the homies worked so hard on it so we appreciate every single listen [🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/)[🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/)[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)’ - @soundcloudrapper102181 

‘Akira don’t talk to miko about SAO or im breaking up with you we’ve been over this his anime taste is trash don’t let it influence you also SHUT THE FUCK UP SOUNDCLOUD RAPPER’ -@officialryoasuka

‘Homie don’t be mad because i rejected your collab offer… dont take it personal not everyone can spit bars bro’ - soundcloudrapper102181 

‘Ugh anyways stream 1000 gecs, i’d never ask for a collab w/ you, you’re ruining my reputation :// i might have to make a callout thread on you, hetass… ’ - @officialryoasuka

‘@ryokirastruggles look at this mess’ - @sapphass

‘MIKI I FUCKING HATE YOU STOP RUINING OUR RELATIONSHIP I KNOW MIKO RUNS THAT ACCOUNT’ - @officialryoasuka

‘You’re just mad because @ryokirastruggles has more followers than you bro. It’s okay you can say it’ - @sapphassesgf

‘Stop tweeting at ryo he is now my BOYFRIEND AGAIN don’t you see our kawoshin pfps?? It is not longer a struggle because it brung us back together #pray’ -@heymamasmlm

‘ANYWAYS GO STREAM MY SOUNDCLOUD. ME AND THE BOYS CREATED A LOT OF FIRE RAPS YO. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME SEEING YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT I KNOW YOU AND THE BIG G UP THERE HAS MY BACK.peace[🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/)[🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/)[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)’ - soundcloudrapper102181 

‘Omggg haha there’s ppl fighting over me i feel so flustered hehe #komaedamoments’ -@officialryoasuka

‘@officialryoasuka SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP’ - @sapphassesgf

END.


	2. STOLEN TWEET!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey you little pissbaby  
> you think you're so fucking cool?  
> you think you're so fucking tough?  
> you talk a lotta BIG GAME for someone with such a SMALL TRUCK  
> AWWW look at those arms!! you're arms look like little cigarettes  
> i could smoke you  
> I could roast you  
> then you'd love it and you'd text me I love you THEN I'D FUCKING GHOST YOU

**CHAPTER TWO: STOLEN TWEET?!?!??**

The following conversation is from screenshots from @ryoakirarelationshipstruggles.

‘Who unfollowed my account? Was it *you*? *slams you against the wall* you’re MY oomf… don’t go following other accounts… *growls and playfully bites your neck*’ - @sapphassesgf 3:59 PM

‘Who unfollowed my account? Was it *you*? *slams you against the wall* you’re MY oomf… don’t go following other accounts… *growls and playfully bites your neck*’ - @heymamasmlm 4:00 PM

‘@heymamasmlm steals tweets now…?? Kinda sus… bro we watch sao and dbz together i trusted u...’ - @saphassesgf

‘@sapphassesgf NAHHH CUZ WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO MY MLMLOVERS LIKE THAT. YOU INSULTING ME MY FANBASE AND MY BIO. DO YOU NOT KNOW MY MF POLICY?????? ONLY. BANGER. TWEETS.’ - @heymamasmlm

‘BRUHHHH I LITERALLY TWEETED MINE FIRST… AND I THINK THE HESBIANNARUTOS IS A STRONGER ARMY 😹😹😹’ - @sapphassesgf

‘WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A STRONGER ARMY. ARE YOU SAYING THE MLMLOVERS AINT STRONG AS FUCK????? YOOOOOOO SOMEONE GO GET HIM. HE DONT KNOW WHAT HE TALKING ABOUT YOU NEVER INSULT THE ALPHA AND HIS PACK’ - @heymamasmlm

‘The ALPHA?? Bro shut the fuck up, i think we ALL (@sapphass) know who’s the REAL alpha 😹 smdh #hesbiannarutos stay strong on GOD bro’ - @sapphassesgf

‘Shut up cat emoji headass. Who’s the one with a verified twitter huh???? That’s right. ME.’ - @officialryoasuka

‘Don’t jump in to defend your hey mamas mlm bf bruh, nobody cares about you why are you in this drama. You’re verified bc you start shit and are famous bc of it 😹 and cat emojis are for the gays… thought you knew that’ - @sapphasseshf

‘YOOOOOOO WHAT UP GUYS PLEASE SUPPORT MY SOUNDCLOUD. I JUST PUT UP A NEW ALBUM, STRAIGHT UP BANGERS YO. PLEASE GO SUPPORT ME. ONLY MY FANS AND GOD GOT ME YO[🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/)[🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/)[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/).’ - @soundcloudrapper102181 

‘@sapphassesgf are you trying to say i’m not GAY!? Kinda homophobic... and Umm yes i will be inserting myself into drama that involves you HARASSING akira here he did nothing wrong, other than sort of cheat on me with his followers here, #mikoisoverparty’ - @officialryoasuka

‘@ryokirastruggles @ryokirastruggles @ryokirastruggles hiiii come look at this mess!!!! akira i hope you know that ily and you’re basically my baby brother but if you insult my gf i will decapitate you <3’ - @sapphass

‘(tysm babe) we’ll be posting this later’ -@ryokirastruggles

‘MLMLOVERS DON’T LET ME DOWN. VOTE FOR ME IN THIS POLL DECIDING WHO HAS THE BETTER BANGER TWEETS ME OR @SAPPHASSESGF I TRUST YOU GUYS. I LOVE YOU GUYS.[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)’ - @heymamasmlm

*THE POLL GETS 100 VOTES, 99 FOR MIKO, 1 FOR AKIRA (FROM RYO)*

‘Don’t hmu… going through a lot rn…[💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)...’ -@heymamasmlm

‘I hope you know we got your back king!!!!! We love u sm <3’ - @heymamasmlmfan22101

‘Babe the poll was rigged it’s not your fault that RYOPHOBE won the poll. Dm.’ -@officialryoasuka

‘HAHAHAHHAHAHAH LOOKS LIKE IM THE REAL ALPHA HERE. I KNEW MY #HESBIANNARUTOS GOT MY BACK FRFRFR.’ - @sapphassesgf

‘EXCUSE me, *growls* you’re insulting akira which is SUPER ryophobic since we’re dating rn (ily bae hehe) i will fucking murder you like you’re a hetero you hear me bitch’ -@officialryoasuka

‘DON’T SPEAK TO MY GF THAT WAY!!! he is the sweetest most kindest girl in the entire world. I don’t CARE if you’re a komaeda kinnie you don’t get to disrespect her like that. (drops her kakegurui x twice fancam)’ - @sapphass

‘Damn, you’re ryophobic AND komaedakinphobic?? Pick a struggle. Stream 1000 gecs for clear skin. Making a callout post on this laterrr [✨✨](https://emojis.wiki/sparkles/#:~:text=Sparkles%20emoji%20looks%20like%20three,glittering%2C%20or%20just%20absolutely%20clean.) also like.. I’m kinshifted to satan rn so… let me vent smdh’ -@officalryoasuka

‘you didnt even spell 100 gec’s name correctly you fake fan. all the homies can never trust a komaeda kinnie[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)’ - @soundcloudrapper102181

‘Actually you dumb whore, you’re the fake fan. It’s the name of the album, dumbfuck. #exposethread @soundcloudrapper102181 pretends to be a 100 gecs fan!! It goes kinda… yikes...’ -@officialryoasuka

‘You listen to 100 gecs? You’re such a bitch lmao’ - @sapphassesgf

‘I FUCKING HATE YOU BITCH ALL YOU LISTEN TO IS DRAGON BALL Z OPENING AND LIL PEEP YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO FUCKING SPEAK!!!’ - @officialryoasuka

“FUCK OFF LIL PEEP FUCKING SLAPS. 100 GECS AND YOUR ‘SCENECORE’ MUSIC IS LITERALLY JUST HIGH PITCHED SCREAMING AND ELECTRONIC NOISES YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT REAL MUSIC IS.” - @sapphassesgf

‘BITCH THAT’S WHAT MAKES IT SO GOOD ITS A FUCKING DECONSTRUCTION OF MUSIC IT HAS LAYERS AND ITS A FUCKING METACOMMENTARY ON THE POP GENRE I KNOW THIS BECAUSE I WENT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION LMFAO UMMM ANYWAYS 6IX9INE IS TRASH TOO SO STFU’ - @officialryoasuka

‘What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little middle schooler? I’ll let you know I graduated 3rd in my class in Morioh High School, and I’ve gotten numerous boners from hands, and I have over 300 confirmed murders. I am trained in living a quiet life and I am the fucking strong! Stand user in Morioh. You are nothing to me but ano (1/?)’ - @sapphassesgf

‘What the fuck is that a “copy pasta” i don’t use 4chan umm stream *drops his danganronpa fancam* i don’t need to deal with a DBZ fan rn fucking normie’ - @officalryoasuka

‘thats not a real fancam dumbass that’s an edit. i’m tired of anitwt appropriating fancam culture anyways stan LOONA *drops kpop fancam*’ - @gwnflrt

‘UMM IT’S A FANCAM BECAUSE I’M A FAN OF NAGITO KOMAEDA (AKA LITERALLY ME) AND I MADE A CAM SOOOO UMMM STREAM?? *drops it again*UR LEGIT SO RYOPHOBIC IM GONNA MAKE A CANCEL THREAD’ -@officalryoasuka

‘STREAMING???? YOOOOO STREAM MY SOUNDCLOUD. ME AND THE HOMIES JUST PUT IN SOME FRESH BANGERS IN ME AND I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT[🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/)[🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/)[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)’ - @soundcloudrapper102181 

‘AYO IS THIS A BANGERRRR? HEY BABE[😼😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/)WHO IS BOTHERING U KING #DRAGONBALLZ’ -@heymamasmlm

‘THANK YOU FOR SHOWING YOUR SUPPORT @heymamasmlm WE APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO STREAMS OUR SOUNDCLOUD RAPS. U DA REASON WHY WE MAKE MUSIC BRO [🔥🔥🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/)’ - @soundcloudrapper102181 

‘*growls intimidating you* why are you replying to akira he is mine you hetass im going to fucking kill you im going through a lot right now and nobody understands that i have crackhead energy so #soundcloudrapper102181isoverparty’ -@officalryoasuka

‘Ayo why you roleplaying on the timeline LMFAOOOOOO KEEP THAT SHIT OUT OF ANITWT YOU HEAR ME 😹😹😹 YOU CLOGGING UP MY MENTIONS GO CHILL N WATCH DRAGONBALL Z GAYASS’ - @sapphassesgf

‘Ayooo this is kinda blew up so follow me for more banger tweets[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)and so true miko dragonball z is so HYPE rn but since me and ryo are #/r right now i’m gonna need you to stop the ryophobia[😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/)’ - @heymamasmlm

‘AIGHT FINE……… BUT THATS ONLY BECAUSE WE GOT OUR FISHING AND RENT-A-GIRLFRIEND BINGE WATCH TRIP COMING UP SOON. ILL LET IT SLIDE JUST BECAUSE OUR FISHING TRIP GOING TO BE LITTTTTTTTTTT YOU GET FISHING HAT I GET THE LAWN CHAIRS’ - @sapphassesgf

‘AKIRA. RENT-A-GIRLFRIEND?!? FUCKING REALLY!? BAE… I THOUGHT WE REALLY HAD SOMETHING GOING RIGHT NOW… THIS IS INEXCUSABLE. DM AND WE’RE GOING TO FUCKING TALK. - @officialryoasuka

‘NAH CAUSE WHY YOU DISS ON RENT-A-GIRLFRIEND FOR NO REASON. U HAVENT EVEN WATCHED IT HOW YOU KNOW ITS SHIT?????? WE TALKING ABOUT IT RIGHT ON THE TL YO @sapphassesgf RYO THINKS RENT-A-GIRLFRIEND IS SHIT KICK HIM OUT THE GC /srs’ - @heymamasmlm

‘BeCAUSE, akira, bae /p, unlike you, i don’t have shit taste. I listen to 100 gecs and watch PERFECT BLUE. i am the elite of anitwt. #bae/pisoverparty ://’ -@officialryoasuka

‘ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME??????????? OVER TWITTER REPLIES??????????? GET OUT OF THE QUEERPLATONIC GC RN /SRS’ - @heymamasmlm

‘@ryokirastruggles look look look they broke up over twitter for the 9th time this week!! Also akira we have to consult with THE WHOLE gc about kicking him and you know koda is ia so that would be kind of problematic of us /srs’ -@sapphass

‘Wait who tf is koda again’ - @officialryoasuka

‘Ok ryo this IS making me want to kick you, seeing as its super un-uwu to forget someone in the qpgc, but remember…? He’s gay? And he runs? Don’t you remember him? He’s been ia for a while because of free!-antis harassing him. Like i don’t like swearing but what the heck is your problem ryo??’ -@sapphass

‘OHHHHHH HIM. LMFAOOOOOO WHY DOES HE WATCH FREE! ANYWAYS DOESN’T HE ONLY WATCH SPORTS ANIME OR SOMETHING????’ - @heymamasmlm

‘AKIRA!! You forgot him too?! And yes, he does. He says its his favorite genre because he only interacts with 14 year old haikyuu stans on the tl and they influenced him, seriously guys wth(heck) is ur deal!?’ -@sapphass

‘He likes kuroko no basket so he HELLA valid bro. How could you forget a fellow kuroko no basket fan smh this why i hate anime fans’ - @sapphassesgf

‘I only watch PSYCHOLOGICAL MASTERPIECES like neon genesis evangelion and serial experiments lain so i don’t even know what the fuck koko no basko is so ummm 💅💅 anyways stream my komahina fancam!!’ -@officialryoasuka

‘YOU’RE DISSING KUROKO NO BASKETBALL???? babe, i'm breaking up with you. it's not you, you were poggers. it's me, i'm omegalul. im sorry if this is pepehands but it has to be done, i've just been feeling pepega and our relationship has been weirdchamp for months, it's time to end it, no kappa.’ - @heymamasmlm

‘WHAT THE FUCK NO I’M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!! BAE /P YOU USE REDDIT AND WATCH SPORTS ANIME!? PICK A STRUGGLE SMDH!!’ -@officialryoasuka

‘BRO COME ON EVERYONE USES REDDIT. THATS NOT POGCHAMP OF YOU DUDE LMFAO NOT ONLY DO YOU LISTEN TO 100 GECS BUT YOU DONT USE REDDIT YOU PICK A STRUGGLE DUDE’ - @sapphassesgf

‘Nobody hmu… i have to choose between kuroko no basket and my bf /p @officialryoasuka… very weirdchamp times we’re living in rn.. #pray #struggle #thegrind’ - @heymamasmlm

‘STOP USING WEIRDCHAMP YOU FUCKING REDDIT USER!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!! #HATRED #PAIN #RELATIONSHIPSTRUGGLES *growls* RYOPHOBIC’ - @officialryoasuka

‘BAE HOW COULD YOU..I BARKED FOR YOU… BARKBARKBARKWOOFWOOF /P /R...BAE… I LISTENED TO 100 GECS FOR U…PLEASE DON’T BE WEIRDCHAMP RYO COME BACK TO ME… #emomoment #aita’ - @heymamasmlm

‘akira… i love you but we’re in twitter <3 not reddit <3 i think you’re confusing the sites with each other <3’ - @sapphass

‘Agreed. And don’t forget I BARKED FOR YOU TOO :// #heymamasmlmisoverparty he thinks barking is mutually exclusive what a CLOWN bae /p /r /hj i thought u knew better… drama living in my head rent free rn i need space *sulks* *cries* *sobs* *cryies*’ -@officialryoasuka

‘I’m sorry ryo… you’re too weirdchamp for me. This is goodbye. #breakingupforreal’ - @heymamasmlm

‘@ryokirastruggles this is the 100th time they’ve used “#breakingupforreal” we gotta celebrate! But please akira… stop using reddit slang <3’ - @sapphass

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: #allnatural s(a)tan twitter we're just living in the moment


	3. ONLY REAL ONES KNOW…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only da real ones know wsp dhmu unless u kno locking my dms unless ur a real one 

**CHAPTER THREE: ONLY REAL ONES KNOW…**

The following conversation is from screenshots from @ryoakirarelationshipstruggles.

‘I don’t want to chase anyone anymore. Wanna walk out of my life, there’s the door. Hell, I’ll even hold it for you.’ - @heymamasmlm (30k rts, 70k likes)

‘@heymamasmlm is being so dramatic over our breakup. SMDH. he doesnt know what RYOPHOBIA is like. I have to go through so much more than him, i lost 8 followers today. What the fuck. Show some support, my ex-bf watches sports anime #pain #komaeda’ -@officialryoasuka

‘@officialryoasuka SPORTS ANIME IS GOOD ASF. HESBIAN NARUTOS GET THIS MF RIGHT NOW. YOU DO NOT BE DISSING ON KUROKO NO BASKET WHEN IT IS AN ACTUAL CLASSIC’ - @sapphassesgf

‘@sapphassesgf WHEN WILL THIS KOMAEDAKINPHOBIA END!? I literally put up with SO much like i wear 100 gecs merch to walmart and get called a scene kid you don’t know what i go through #pain #onlytherealonesknow and sports anime sucks hehe UwU’ -@officialryoasuka

‘But u are a scene kid bae/p you even told me’ - @heymamasmlm

‘*breaths in* sigh. You don’t understand, you never will. *fucking downs a monster energy in a wine glass* bae you’ll never /r understand’ - @officalryoasuka

‘Wait….. /r?????? Does this mean….. YOOOOOOOOO GUYS DOES THIS MEAN????????’ - @heymamasmlm

‘@ryokirastruggles he probably mistyped /p’ -@sapphassesgf

‘SHUT UP HE DIDNT MISTYPE /R!!!!!!!! RYO……. DOES THIS MEAN YOU WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER?????? ILL EVEN KINDATE AS KOMAHINA WITH YOU I MISS YOU SO MUCH #SAD #RELATIONSHIP STRUGGLES’ - @heymamasmlm

‘*komaeda blush sprite edit attached image* k-kindate komahina? Really bae /r /srs ?!? FUCKING WHAT THE HELL HOW YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU KIN HINATA!??! WAIT… I THOUGHT YOU MEANT THE HAIKYUU ONE!!!?! WHAT THE FUCK!!’ -@officialryoasuka

‘WELLL……………… UM…….. YEAH HINATA HINATA SAME THING AM I RIGHT HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH RYO TAKE ME BACK I HAVE NO IDEA WHO ELSE IS IN DANGANRONPA EXCEPT KO KEY CHEE AND KOMAEDA BUT ILL WATCH YOUR DUMBASS TWITCH STREAM ON DANGANRONPA’ - @heymamasmlm

‘UMM… I WAS CONSIDERING BEING /R W/ U BUT TBH… WATCH THE DANGANRONPA FIRST AND IT IS NOT FUCKING DUMB YOU HEAR ME BITCH IT IS THE BEST WRITTEN GAME TO EVER BE CREATED AND IF YOU DON’T AGREE WE’RE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER I (1/10)’ -@officialryoasuka

‘BRUH WHAT’S A KINDATE????? IS THAT SOME KIND OF FURRY THING?????? Maybe is @officialryokira watched sword art online he wouldn’t be a closet furry’ - @sapphassesgf

‘*growls and claws you* it is not a furry thing and i will not be fucking watching NORMIE anime i’m not a fucking normie 💅callout thread later on @sapphassesgf for being a ryophobic normie btwww[✨✨](https://emojis.wiki/sparkles/#:~:text=Sparkles%20emoji%20looks%20like%20three,glittering%2C%20or%20just%20absolutely%20clean.)fuck normies they’re all hets’ - @officialryoasuka

‘YOOOOOOOO GUYS I FORGOT TO MENTION BUT CHECK OUT MY NEW ALBUM. LOVE IT WHEN YOU SUPPORT ME AND THE HOMIES MY SOUNDCLOUD HOMIES ALWAYS THERE FOR ME. LOVE YOU GUYS NO HOMO UNLESS YOU’RE A WOMEN[🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/)[🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/)[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/)’ - @soundcloudrapper102181

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP @soundcloudrapper102181 NOBODY GIVES A SHIT STREAM DBZ [🔥🔥🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/) I’M TRYING TO WIN BACK MY KOMAEDA KIN BF IM SO SORRY BABE /R PLEASE I’LL READ THE ENTIRE DANGANRONPA WIKI BAE PLEASE /R’ -@heymamasmlm

‘Yoooo….. That kind of hurt my feeling bro…. Imma have to take a five minute break from twitter because of this negative energy. Peace.’ - @soundcloudrapper102181

‘Noooo yo i didn’t mean it i mean it’s like super progressive that you say no homo unless ur a women like that’s straight up lit [🔥](https://emojipedia.org/fire/) like fucking fire bruh like[💯💯](https://emojipedia.org/hundred-points/) i fucking love soundcloud but i’d never listen to you but i’m rlly respect what u do #pray i’m just #relationshipstruggles rn yknow aight peace #onlybangers’ -@heymamasmlm

‘Thank u bro things just been ruff rn……. Have to support the gang n feed the homies yk yk….. Thank u peace fr dont forget to stream my BANGERS, peace[🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/)’ - @soundcloudrapper102181

‘*walks in* *growls* hello.this is THE ryo ‘gay’ asuka, i am tweeting from my now ex-ex-bf’s account because it seems that he is *eyes turn red* flirting with a soundcloud rapper which is fucking MEAN and hurts my feelings so please softblock or i will be reporting ty ty bye[✨✨](https://emojis.wiki/sparkles/#:~:text=Sparkles%20emoji%20looks%20like%20three,glittering%2C%20or%20just%20absolutely%20clean.)’ -@”heymamasmlm”

‘BAE /R HOW DID YOU GET MY ACCOUNT?????????????’ - @heymamasmlm

‘Your password is *smirks* the easiest *laughs* thing to guess ever bae /r’ -@”heymamasmlm”

‘/R?????????????????? BAEEEEE…………… /R DOES THIS… DOES THIS MEAN WE’RE…’ - @heymamasmlm

‘I already said fucking ex-ex-bf so yes /r hehe #komaedakinnie when u find ur hinata <33’ -@”heymamasmlm”

‘GET OFF THE FUCKING TIMELINE AND GET A ROOM. ON GOD IM TRYING TO WATCH RENT-A-GIRLFRIEND IN PEACE WITHOUT SEEING YOU FURRY MFS ROLEPLAY ON HERE’ - @sapphassesgF

‘I LOGGED BACK INTO MY MAIN ACCOUNT (BAE IS ALWAYS BACKUP /R) JUST TO SAY FUCK @sapphassesgf HE IS A RYOPHOBE WHO WATCHED RENT-A-GIRLFRIEND AND CALLS ME AND AKIRAS /R ROLEPLAY!?!? WTF!! CALLOUT.’ -@officialryoasuka

‘don’t make fun of @sapphassesgf like that!!!!! Rent-a-girlfriend is a… is a um… well…… respect people’s tastes!!!!!!!’ - @sapphass

‘THANK YOU BABE[🙏🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/) the ladies and the #hesbiannarutos know whats up… on god bro rent-a-girlfriend best anime this season the babes are so hot men are trash but bruhhhh the ladies anyways stream one piece[😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/)’ -@sapphassesgf

‘@sapphass why do you date someone with such shit taste.’ - @officialryoasuka

‘Ayo just logged back in ryo changed my password to “gecsarehot” anyways #pray @officialryoasuka you date me and i have good taste ahah you know whats up[😼😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/)#powercouple #engaged’ -@heymamasmlm

‘You unironically think sao is good and the second season was your favorite. I think that speaks volumes about your ‘good taste’.’ - @gayassrunner

‘Bae /r im sorry but ummm i have to side with this irrelevant gayass run-doer, if you dont watch cult classic hit anime movie the end up evangelion i’m breaking up /r with you /hj ://’ -@officialryoasuka

‘He’s not an irrelevant gayass runner!!!!! he’s an important part of the queer platonic gc even though half of us forgot his name’ - @sapphass

‘Ummm do u need a reminder on what irrelevant means?? Smh my fucking head, Anyways[✨✨](https://emojis.wiki/sparkles/#:~:text=Sparkles%20emoji%20looks%20like%20three,glittering%2C%20or%20just%20absolutely%20clean.) akira you need to watch some CULT CLASSICS bae :/ /r’ - @officialryoasuka

‘What do you mean bae /r i already watch cult classics???? I never stop talking about how naruto and bleach are the GOAT’ - @heymamasmlm

‘*breaths in shakily* bae /r, *exhales* those are not cult classics, nor are they classics. They are shounen, which is FUCKING TRASH MIKO THIS APPLIES TO YOU TOO, and if you don’t watch ghost in the shell TODAY, i’m changing your pfp to jfk and then we’re through💅’ -@officialryasuka

‘Wait but bro /r miko said that ghost in the shell was boring and didn’t make sense………’ - @heymamasmlm

‘YEAH AND I’M RIGHT [😼😼](https://emojipedia.org/cat-with-wry-smile/) @officialryoasuka IS AN ELITIST LMAO USES MAL #HESBIANNARUTOS STAY STRONG ON GOD BANGERS ONLY[🙏🙏](https://emojipedia.org/folded-hands/)’ -@sapphassesgf

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP MIKO WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANIME???? YOU 👏 UNIRONICALLY 👏 THINK 👏 MONSTER 👏 MUSUME 👏 IS 👏 GOOD 👏 AND 👏 YOU 👏 THINK SWORD ART ONLINE IS THE BEST THING EVER CREATED WHY ARE YOU EVEN ON THE QUEER PLATONIC GROUPCHAT WITH YOUR ANNOYING HETEROSEXUAL TASTE IN ANIME.’ - @officialryoasuka

‘Ryo!! That’s mean, monster musume has… qualities!! I dont know what they are but miko is my gf so his taste in anime is obviously gay! *drops sapphic anime fancam* just like my anime taste just...different!!’ -@sapphass

‘RYO WATCH MONSTER MUSUME WITH US EVERYBODY THINKS ITS GOOD COME ONNNNN MONSTER MUSUME QUEER PLATONIC NITE I KNOW YOU THINK HAREM ANIME IS ‘TRASH’ AND ‘OVERRATED’ BUT MONSTER MUSUME IS BUILT DIFFERENT’ - @heymamasmlm

‘AKIRA PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP /r I KNOW YOU LIKE THAT TRASH BUT IT IS TRASH TRUST ME I READ ALL OF THE MAL REVIEWS!! IT’S REALLY RYOPHOBIC FOR U GUYS TO FORCE ME TO WATCH IT TOO SO UMM[😟](https://emojipedia.org/worried-face/#:~:text=A%20yellow%20face%20with%20open,alarm%2C%20disappointment%2C%20and%20unhappiness.&text=Worried%20Face%20was%20approved%20as,to%20Emoji%201.0%20in%202015.) DONT MAKE ME CANCEL U BAE /r /srs /p /r’ - @officialryoasuka

‘Are you saying MAL reviewers opinions are worth more than mine </3 /hj that kind of hurts my feelings bro…… /r you ever said you would join us on our QPGC annual fishing trip’ - @heymamasmlm

‘I’m sorry bae /r but the mal reviewer has a yt channel with 2 subs </3 i have to trust him!! /srs anyways yes i will go on the f*shing trip, but im not watching that fucking seasonal trash /r’ -@officialryoasuka

‘YOU SAID NARUTO WAS SEASONAL TRASH WHEN IT’S ONE OF THE SHOUNEN CLASSICS THOUGH. KINDA SUS IF YOU ASK ME 😹😹😹’ - @sapphassesgf

‘*sigh* you know whats SUS, miko? You wanna know whats fucking sus?? The fact that you gave serial experiments lain a 1 on mal, with the reason being “it was boring” *growls* dont be ryophobic like that or i’ll fuckinf /srs kill you miko’ - @officialryoaska

‘.......it is kind of boring doe………’ - @heymamasmlm 

‘Akira we just got back together and you’re already being ryophobic /r towards me!? Umm.. might have to cancel u later… 😬😬 sorry bae /r /p /hj #komahinakindatestruggles 💅’ -@officialryoasuka

‘guys get off your phones already!!!! all three of you are just standing around my poop tint honda odyssey tweeting instead of helping me out with the luggage. do you want to go on the fishing trip or not????’ - @sapphass

‘Ugh sorry guys @sapphass is making go f*shing, good thing #bae will be there @heymamasmlm #engaged #komahinafishing ok bye guys cancel thread for my bf later!!💅’ -@officialryoasuka

‘Alright goodbye for a little while #hesbiannaruto pack nation the alpha has to put away his phone for his gf [😿😿😿](https://emojipedia.org/crying-cat/) see you guys when we get the rent-a-girlfriend out halfway through the road trip’ - @sapphassesgf

‘Ahah #fishingtrip’ (300k likes, 300k rts, 100k qrts, 50k comments) -@heymamasmlm

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only da real ones know that this fic is technically called dead gayasses #pray #thegrind


End file.
